


Aim to Misbehave

by InuShiek



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Gag, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys, Slash, Sticky, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor says this is punishment, but Drift is enjoying it far too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim to Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Based on art [HERE](http://schandbringer.tumblr.com/post/106203671072/i-know-the-last-thing-was-driftpercy-too-but-its). yiss.
> 
> okay I'm honestly not sure I described what's going on very well, and I should be writing a report for class. the art makes it clear though

Vents heaving, Drift groans and chews at his gag. Perceptor has curled his legs up to trap Drift flush against his aft, and the racer is both grateful for the reprieve and lamenting the loss of friction. Still, the way Perceptor is clenching around his aching spike is nice.

 _Would be nicer_ _if there weren’t also a ring tight around the base of his spike keeping him from following Perceptor into overload_.

Drift tightens his grip on the headboard that his wrists are bound to for support, and he dares to lean some of his weight onto the red mech beneath him.

He’d known that Perceptor would retaliate, but that hadn’t stopped the racer from mouthing off in the bar once he’d had some high grade yesterday. He’d made fun of Perceptor’s diligent attention to his science projects, and Drift had known that he shouldn’t have done it. Still, it had gotten a chuckle out of the small handful of mechs he’d been sitting with, so it was worth it.

Ha, yeah right.

Perceptor had dragged his overcharged aft back to their quarters and pinned him to the berth to force him to recharge. Falling into recharge while underneath the scientist’s weight had never been hard, and Drift was out in record time.

He’d been woken up in time for his shift, and Perceptor had seen him off with the parting message of “Be ready for punishment this evening, Drift. I’ll not let the comments you made last night go unanswered.” And so Drift had spent his entire shift both nervous and excited.

Drift had tipped into extreme excitement when he’d arrived back at their quarters after his shift. Perceptor had met him at the door, quickly blindfolded him, and lead him to the berth.

“Have you ever heard the saying ‘too much of a good thing,’ Drift?” Perceptor had murmured as he positioned Drift on his knees. He had the racer place his hands on the headboard and ordered him to remain stationary.

And so Drift had been gagged, and Perceptor had tugged on the reins enough to demonstrate that the scientist had control of his helm. His wrists had been tied to the berth, and Drift failed to suppress an excited shiver. When the larger mech had pressed close to his backplates and reached around to grope his panels, Drift had readily opened them and thrust his spike through the loose grip.

A cold, small ring being slid down around his spike made Drift yelp and jerk his hips backward into Perceptor, but the scientist had merely continued pushing to nestle the ring at the base with a quiet chuckle.

So now here he is, shaking from exhaustion and desperation with Perceptor underneath him. The harder his reins are pulled, the harder he is to slam his spike into the red mech. Perceptor has just ridden out another overload, Drift has honestly lost count, and is allowing the racer to rest while he recovers. It’s hard not to continue jerking his hips to chase his denied overload, especially with Perceptor’s lubricant slicking down his thighs.

“You were very bad yesterday, Drift,” Perceptor admonishes once more as he lowers his pedes from digging into Drift’s aft. He gives a soft tug to the reins to get the mech moving, and the scientists turns his helm to watch Drift struggle to comply. The racer’s faceplates are flushed red with heat, and he’s drooling as he bites down on the gag. “You know better than to mouth off like that.”

Drift inhales sharply as his charge notches higher, and he nods. He _does_ know better, but he’d still shown off and upset Perceptor. The reins are pulled hard, and Drift responds by slamming his spike into the scientist’s valve with all of his remaining strength. He hadn’t meant to embarrass Perceptor in the bar, and now he just wants to follow the mech’s demands…. Oh, and overload. He’d really like to overload.

“So noisy,” Perceptor murmurs, and Drift’s faceplates turn even redder. “Come on then. One more for me. Make it count, Drift.”

Unsure if Perceptor means that Drift should make it a good overload for the scientist or if he should enjoy this last effort because it’s all he’s allowed to have tonight, Drift whines as he bites harder on the gag and gathers his focus. Either way, he wishes he could actually see the red mech. Drift settles into a hard pace, releasing muffled cries and vents heaving with every thrust.

Before long, Perceptor pulls harder with a final cry as he overloads. Drift keens as his spike is squeezed and Perceptor ripples around him. He just barely registers Perceptor saying “good boy” before the ring around his spike springs open and falls away.

With a choked shout, the racer finally overloads as he frantically grinds into Perceptor while charge crackles across his frame.

A cool cloth wiping across his face has Drift’s optics flickering online. He’s leaned up agains the wall with Perceptor fussing over him. “Wha-?”

“Perhaps you’ll think before you misbehave next time,” the scientist says softly, removing the last smears off of Drift’s faceplates with the cloth before he moves to sit next to the racer.

“Maybe you shouldn’t make being bad so rewarding then, Percy,” he says, leaning over to kiss the mech on the cheek. Drift smiles at the blush this earns him. “Where’d you get that ring, anyway? It’s evil.”

Now Perceptor smiles, still blushing, “I built it today in the lab, and I’m not afraid to use it again.”

Drift’s faceplates heat to match Perceptor’s.


End file.
